<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let us start over again. by delariya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342260">let us start over again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delariya/pseuds/delariya'>delariya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, miles is my baby and deserves only the best, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delariya/pseuds/delariya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз вытесняет собой привычный трепет при виде Нины, ревность, дрожь, неприятную тошноту от того, что Адам придерживает девушку за талию. Майлз вытесняет собой все остальное, заставляя Рыжика думать о том, что Майлз — и есть центр вселенной. Это непременно так и есть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ginger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рыжик, дорогой, возьмите шампанское и проходите уже к другим гостям, — он чувствует, как Нина передаёт ему бокал и подталкивает вперёд.</p><p>«Хочет уже сдать меня кому-то на руки», — мысль только успевает сформироваться и почти сразу же улетучивается, оставляя за собой едва заметный осадок. В окружении красок и шума практически невозможно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Через минуту Рыжик уже забывает, что Нина легонько и в то же время настойчиво коснулась его плеча. Нина остаётся позади, а ее смех смешивается со смехом других людей.</p><p>Он и забыл, каким бывает Лондон по ночам. Совершенно диким, необузданным и ярким. Рыжик делает только пару глотков шампанского, а голова уже слегка кружится. Не столько от алкоголя, сколько от ощущения бесконечной вечеринки, которое царит вокруг. Его то и дело задевают локтями парочки, танцующие вплотную друг к другу, кто-то даже обливает алкоголем, а запах чужих сигарет смешивается с его собственным одеколоном. Рыжик чувствует, как его медленно окутывает уже забытая атмосфера вечеров золотой молодежи. Он не может сдержать смешок. Интересно, он тоже может считаться частью них, этой самой золотой молодёжи?</p><p>Он ведь и приехал сюда только ради Нины. В основном. Знал, что она позвала его больше из приличия, знал, что здесь будет этот ее Адам. Все это прекрасно знал и все равно приехал. На чудо понадеявшись, не иначе.</p><p>А теперь стоит среди всех этих накрашенных и танцующих людей и не знает, куда себя деть. Рыжик выпрямляется, говорит самому себе «Держи спину ровно», и медленно пьёт из бокала, чтобы чем-то себя занять. А потом вдруг думает, что на такой вечеринке надо бы наоборот расслабиться. Но такое подделать труднее, так что Рыжик держится ровно, пальцами по усам проводит и ещё раз оглядывается вокруг. Нины не видно вообще.</p><p>— Деточка, вы потерялись? — раздаётся чей-то голос совсем рядом.</p><p>Рыжик не сдерживается и резко поворачивается, из-за чего на мгновение теряет равновесие. Его тут же подхватывают за локоть, и он слышит смех. Веселый и немного пьяный.</p><p>— Ну надо же быть осторожнее, дорогой, вы так и шампанское разольёте, и набьёте себе шишку. А у вас слишком симпатичное лицо для этого.</p><p>Рыжик наконец поднимает взгляд. Перед ним стоит юноша — у него язык не поворачивается сказать мужчина — и улыбается. Дышит он ровно, но на лбу у него видны капельки пота, а до этого явно уложенные волосы прядками выбиваются и падают на лоб. Неудивительно, в такой то духоте. Из-под накрашенных ресниц прямо на него смотрят очень любопытные и очень красивые глаза. Последняя мысль приходит к Рыжику настолько естественно, что он даже не удивляется. Правда красивые глаза.</p><p>— Спасибо, — выпаливает Рыжик, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. И снова замолкает, стараясь держать спину все так же ровно и не подавать виду, что он понятия не имеет, что же делать дальше.</p><p>Незнакомец снова смеётся, открыто, не стараясь прикрыть рукой лицо или стать серьезнее. Смеётся, а потом ставит на ближайший стол бутылку, которую до этого держал в одной руке — Рыжик удивляется, как это он раньше ее не заметил.</p><p>— Давайте знакомиться. Нельзя упускать из виду таких красавцев. Меня зовут Майлз Мэйтланд, — говорит он и, все ещё улыбаясь, протягивает руку вперёд.</p><p>Рыжик почему-то замирает на секунду. Странное это чувство, когда знакомишься с кем-то новым. Ты можешь сказать, что угодно, притвориться кем угодно. Перед тобой будто бы открыто множество дверей. Но в большинстве случаев мы не пройдём и пары шагов, чтобы заглянуть за них и сказать что-то нам непривычное.</p><p>Он пожимает руку и улыбается лишь уголком губ, как привык делать уже давно.</p><p>— Эдди Литлджон. Но зовите меня Рыжик, так делают все.</p><p>Майлз сжимает его пальцы ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем отпустить.</p><p>— Очень приятно, Рыжик, — прозвище звучит почему-то непривычно. Майлз тянет гласные, потом повторяет «Рыжик» ещё раз. — Пойдёмте, вам надо обязательно выпить со мной что-нибудь ещё. Ваше шампанское уже заканчивается.</p><p>Эдди успевает бросить взгляд на свой бокал, — и правда уже практически пустой — прежде чем Майлз хватает его за руку и утаскивает прямо в толпу.</p><p>Они пробираются вперед медленно, по большей части из-за того, что Майлз болтает с каждым, кто встречается им на пути. Рыжику кажется, что его новый знакомый знает абсолютно всех. Он целует в щеку всех без разбору, довольно хихикает в ответ на комплименты и комментирует наряды, обязательно при этом касаясь ткани платья или бабочки. Майлз обращает внимание на каждого и сам благодаря этому становится центром вечеринки. Рыжик смотрит на него не отрываясь и вдруг осознаёт, что начинает сжимать ладонь юноши ещё крепче.</p><p>— Не бойтесь, я вас не брошу, — говорит Майлз с усмешкой и наконец вытаскивает их из толпы к столикам с алкоголем.</p><p>Рыжик тут же краснеет и освобождает руку, стараясь сделать вид, что просто тянется за новым бокалом с шампанским. А Майлз смотрит на него так, будто бы все понимает. Будто бы ему и напрягаться не нужно, чтобы прочитать все мысли нового знакомого.</p><p>— Какой я рассеянный, оставил там свою бутылку, — он театрально вздыхает и тут же берет новый бокал. — Но в конце концов это вечеринка, не моя вечеринка, так что можно даже не задумываться, сколько алкоголя мы переведём. Верно?</p><p>Рыжик хмыкает и кивает.</p><p>— Вы такой неразговорчивый, дорогуша. Вы явно новенький и не бывали на таких вечерах?<br/>
— Я не из Лондона. Только-только вернулся, успел встретиться со старой знакомой, Ниной. Она меня сюда и позвала.</p><p>Майлз на мгновение прекращает пить и усмехается. Он знает Нину. Или слышал о ней. Иначе и быть не может, думает Рыжик, и наблюдает, как Майлз делает последний глоток и отставляет уже пустой бокал.</p><p>— Так вы друг Нины. Я тоже. В каком-то смысле. Значит у нас с вами есть уже что-то общее. Вы не из Лондона? А родились здесь? И где были, если не секрет?</p><p>Рыжик всегда считал себя не самым общительным человеком, но тем не менее думал, что с подходящими, близкими ему по духу, людьми он будет готов болтать без умолку. Таких, к сожалению, особо не встречалось, так что он старался меньше разговаривать, и больше слушать.</p><p>Но кто удивится тому, что сейчас он с радостью отвечает на вопросы Майлза? Что он чуть расслабляется, позволяя себе опереться спиной на стену. Что запоминает каждую улыбку юноши, невольно подаваясь вперёд, когда тот сам что-то рассказывает. Это так же естественно, как его детская влюбленность в Нину. Естественно и неизбежно. Майлз располагает к себе с первой же секунды. И Рыжик слушает его, впитывая его заинтересованные взгляды, довольный, обновлённый, живой. И отвечает почти без запинки, стараясь завладеть всем вниманием Майлза без остатка.</p><p>А быть центром внимания Майлза ужасно приятно. Рыжик видит, как некоторые гости подходят к ним, стараясь стать частью разговора, как оглядывают Мэйтланда юноши и девушки, слегка улыбаясь. А сам Майлз смотрит на него и задаёт вопросы ему. Слегка касается его руки — теперь это даже не кажется странным — и непременно зовёт дорогушей. И Рыжик чувствует какую-то связь, непонятную, но ясную, которую нельзя отрицать. Он улыбается, когда улыбается Майлз, отвечает, когда тот ещё не заканчивает свой вопрос, подаёт новый бокал, когда чужая рука тянется к столу.</p><p>— Деточка, знаете, давно у меня не было таких приятных знакомств.</p><p>Они сидят на диване, узком и твёрдом, который будто бы внесли в эту залу только сегодня и так и оставили, забыв найти ему нужное место. Майлз смотрит на толпу, но улыбается уголком губ, а Рыжик чувствует плечом его плечо.</p><p>— У меня тоже, Майлз, у меня тоже.</p><p>***</p><p>Он сталкивается с Ниной случайно, когда выходит на балкон. Руки он держит в карманах, пальцами перебирая коробок спичек, который лежит в пиджаке, и не сразу замечает, что стоит совсем не один.</p><p>— Как дела, друзья? — друзья, потому что сейчас все, даже Адам с его снисходительной улыбкой, для него близки. Он улыбается и пытается вспомнить, сколько же бокалов шампанского он выпил. — Здорово здесь все устроено, а?<br/>
— Веселитесь, Рыжик?<br/>
— Ещё бы. Знаете, я тут познакомился с одним отличным малым, зовут Майлз. Парень хоть куда. Такой, понимаете, общительный. Тем-то и хороши настоящие вечера — знакомишься со стоящими людьми. Понимаете, другого за год и то не узнаешь, а вот с таким малым, как Майлз, сразу чувствуешь себя как с закадычным другом.</p><p>Рыжик ощущает, что вся его болтовня звучит глупо. В конце концов — и это уже подтверждено — и Нина, и Адам сами дружат с Майлзом и прекрасно знают, какой он. Но он не может сдержаться и, глядя на деревья, глядя на чуть видневшиеся звезды, глядя на людей, которые столпились под балконом и что-то пьют, — глядя на все это его вдруг одолевает бесконечная любовь ко всему.</p><p>— Обязательно увидитесь с ним ещё раз, на следующей вечеринке. Или, может, даже сегодня, если он поедет вместе с нами к нашим знакомым, — бросает Нина и берет Адама под руку. — Рыжик, вы же сможете подвезти нас?</p><p>Эдди кивает, а про себя повторяет: «Да, обязательно увижу ещё раз, непременно». Тут и других вариантов быть не может. Майлз вытесняет собой привычный трепет при виде Нины, ревность, дрожь, неприятную тошноту от того, что Адам придерживает девушку за талию. Майлз вытесняет собой все остальное, заставляя Рыжика думать о том, что Майлз — и есть центр вселенной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майлз чуть не роняет сигарету, так нелепо, так глупо спотыкаясь о камень, потому что слишком усердно старается одновременно совладать со всеми своими мыслями и вслушаться в разговор идущей рядом компании. Сигарету он, конечно же, удерживает и тут же затягивается. Во рту чувствуется знакомая и в этот момент приятная горечь. Майлз остервенело выдыхает дым сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>— И я говорю ему: «Рыжик, ну не можешь же ты везде таскаться со мной. Нужно заводить и новые знакомства, раз уж ты остаёшься в Лондоне». Да-да, так и сказала, — Нина заливисто смеётся, буквально повисая на руке Адама. — Не могу же я вечно с ним нянчится. Ей-богу, Рыжик бывает таким надоедливым.</p><p>Они идут по какой-то незнакомой улице — никто из них не хотел расходиться или разъезжаться, так что было принято решение просто идти куда глаза глядят. Над ними нависают дома, в которых уже почти не горит свет, хотя в некоторых окнах все же можно разглядеть людей. Майлз наблюдает, как в одном из них женщина курит в форточку, пока сзади ее не обнимает какой-то мужчина и не утягивает вглубь комнаты. И почему бывает так интересно заглянуть в чужие жизни, вот так, всего одним глазком, на мгновение? Майлз отводит взгляд и ещё секунду представляет, что у этой пары все, наверное, хорошо. Если у кого-то все может быть действительно хорошо.</p><p>— Но, дорогая, Рыжик так мил с тобой, он же боготворит тебя ещё с детства, — усмехается Агата, а ее веселый голос раздаётся прямо рядом с Майлзом.</p><p>Майлз пытается сдержать раздражение, потому что это любимая Агата, но ему казалось, что он отошёл чуть дальше других, казалось, что на какое-то время у него получится остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Он затягивается ещё раз.</p><p>В мыслях Майлз представляет, как при возможности закрыл бы Нине рот ладонью, попросил бы ее заткнуться, сказал бы наконец отпустить руку Адама и пойти ровно. Он знает, что девушка совсем не заслуживает таких слов, но внутри все кипит. Майлз вспоминает восторженные вздохи Рыжика («Нина чудесная, помню, ещё в детстве она ходила с такими очаровательными хвостиками. А сейчас… Сейчас богиня»), а потом эту едкую улыбку Нины. Нет, не может он отогнать эти глупые мысли, не может и все тут.</p><p>— Как тебе Рыжик? Понравился? — Агата смотрит на него хитро, как может только человек, давно тебя знающий, понимающий все твои причуды и идеи. Агата всегда умела читать его как открытую книгу.</p><p>Майлз смотрит вперёд — Адам кладёт Нине руку на талию и начинает пританцовывать — и пытается сделать вид, что не думал буквально минуту назад о Рыжике.</p><p>— Очень красивый. Веселый, если его разговорить. Без ума от Нины, хотя понятия не имею, почему, — он смеётся, чтобы прикрыть свой собственный интерес, свою злость на Нину и недоумение в отношении Рыжика. Почему? Почему в тот первый вечер, когда они сидели так близко и пили шампанское друг у друга из бокалов, когда Майлз мог поклясться, что ещё чуть-чуть и они бы ушли вместе в пустую комнату на втором или третьем этаже, Рыжик вернулся к Нине? Почему?<br/>
— Милый, ты ревнуешь, да?</p><p>Майлз почти шипит, однако Агата только приобнимает его за плечи. Ее, такую веселую и свободную, самую добрую из их компании, отпугнуть совсем не так просто.</p><p>— Если тебя это утешит, я уверена практически на сто процентов, что Рыжик так или иначе мальчиками тоже интересуется, — говорит Агата медленно, а потом пристально смотрит на Майлза, будто бы ожидая реакции.</p><p>А Майлз улыбается, глупо и по-детски, сдержаться не может. А потом бросает сигарету на дорогу — та потухает не сразу, и Майлз для уверенности наступает на неё — и благодарно сжимает ладонь девушки. Это привычно и правильно, идти вот так, держась за руки, и молчать, слушая громкий смех Нины и пьяное пение Адама.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Пошлите танцевать, дорогой, — говорит Майлз, улыбаясь, покачивая бёдрами, подходя ближе к Рыжику. — Хватит просто смотреть на меня.</p><p>Рыжик мгновенно краснеет и отводит взгляд. Майлз наслаждается каждой секундой — как чудесно вот так смущать его, наблюдать, как румянец окрашивает его щеки и делает Рыжика ещё более милым.</p><p>— Я ужасно танцую, так что лучше вам и остальным гостям этого не видеть, — наконец отвечает Рыжик; Майлз ощущает не разочарование, а ещё больший задор. Придётся постараться, но он готов на это. Лишь бы снова разговорить Рыжика, расположить его к себе.<br/>
— Вы видели, как смешно двигается Агата? Думаю, гости уже привыкли к такому зрелищу.</p><p>Рыжик не встаёт, будто бы только больше вжимаясь в диван. Я бы сейчас отдал все, чтобы потанцевать с ним, думает Майлз, но не хочет давить. Не сейчас, не в этот момент, когда все люди вокруг сосредоточены на танцах, алкоголе, друг друге и даже не смотрят в их сторону.</p><p>Майлз почти падает рядом с Рыжиком, закидывая руку назад, полностью расслабляясь и не отводя взгляд от молодого человека. Вблизи он видит, что румянец вызван не только смущениям, но и выпитым алкоголем. Рыжик смотрит на него — чуть расширенные зрачки и странная улыбка, задумчивая, все равно немного смущенная — и молчит. Будто бы они незнакомы. Будто бы только что впервые увидели друг друга и ещё прощупывают почву под ногами, пытаются понять, что уместно, а что нет, размышляет Майлз.</p><p>— Я очень рад, что смог попасть на эту вечеринку, — Рыжик достаёт сигарету и закуривает. — Хорошо, что я смог увидеть вас. Снова.</p><p>И Майлз понимает, что вся эта загадочность и будто бы спокойствие — напускные. Почти чувствует, как Рыжик рядом с ним дрожит от волнения. Не в прямом смысле, но Майлз знает, Майлз ощущает все эти эмоции и улыбается.</p><p>Он наклоняется совсем близко к Рыжику, потому что музыка играет слишком громко и потому что ему просто хочется так сделать.</p><p>— Я бы ни за что не отпустил вас так просто, дорогуша. Мне слишком нравится ваша компания.</p><p>Ответ Рыжика тонет в шуме, но для Майлза это не так уж и важно. Они сидят рядом, никто не обращает на них внимания, все гости — скорее фон. Даже Адам или Агата, которые где-то там танцуют, и пьют, и смеются. Все это отходит на второй план.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Майлз торжествует внутри, ему кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он разорвётся от эмоций. Рыжик расслабленно лежит и кладёт голову ему на колени, без раздумий, будто бы делал так уже десятки раз. У Майлза свой собственный праздник, он же оказался прав, как и Агата.</p><p>— Знаешь, я тут подумал… Ты же не против, что я так неофициально? — Майлз только машет рукой. Меньше всего его волнует, что Рыжик будет разговаривать с ним так открыто и свободно. Даже наоборот, это вызывает ещё один прилив радости. — В общем, я подумал насчёт ситуации с Ниной…</p><p>Майлз смотрит в одну точку, а его рука так и замирает в сантиметре от волос Рыжика. Нина. Снова Нина, Нина, Нина, будь она проклята. Ещё секунда и Майлз произнесёт «Нина» вслух, чтобы наконец дать волю своему раздражению. Как это было бы грубо и прекрасно.</p><p>— Нина? — Майлз натягивает улыбку и все же проводит пальцами по волосам Рыжика, перебирая их. — А что с ней?<br/>
— Я смотрю на неё и вижу, как она старается уйти от моего взгляда. Избегает меня, не говорит об этом прямо, конечно, но старается отдалиться, найти мне другую компанию, — Рыжик вздыхает и начинает барабанить пальцами. — Я такой глупый, да? Только лезу в ее отношения с Адамом. Но я же с детства был рядом с ней, у меня ее портрет висит, понимаешь? Но все равно это глупо. Безнадёжно.</p><p>Бедный, бедный Рыжик, думает Майлз. Это действительно глупо и безнадежно, но так до боли знакомо.</p><p>— Ну что ты, может быть, Нина и отвергает любые проявления чувств с твоей стороны, но это уже ее проблемы. Надо просто двигаться дальше.</p><p>Рыжик слегка кивает.</p><p>— Знаешь, был у меня один приятель. Красивый безумно, гонщик, но вот не подходили мы друг другу. Я чувствовал себя таким навязчивым… Просто ужасно. Надо было сразу бежать от него, — начинает Майлз, но вдруг чувствует, как Рыжик поднимает голову.<br/>
— Приятель? — и в глазах вопрос, понятный им обоим.</p><p>Майлз замирает. Не так, как в первый раз, при упоминании Нины. Нет никакого раздражения или злости, лишь накатывает необъяснимый и липкий, противный страх. Рыжик не знал, не понимал, кто такой Майлз. Не замечал его взглядов? Не мог их растолковать? Так или иначе Рыжик смотрит на него вопросительно, а Майлз ощущает, будто бы он оступился на лестнице и падает, падает, падает, не зная, за что ухватиться.</p><p>— Не надо так пугаться, я не буду приставать к тебе, — он смеётся, потому что он всегда смеётся в любых ситуациях. — Если, конечно, ты сам этого не захочешь.</p><p>Рыжик не отводит от него взгляда ещё несколько секунд, а потом ложится обратно.</p><p>И Майлзу кажется, что все в этой комнате должны почувствовать, что что-то изменилось. Он же сам чувствует эту неуловимую перемену, смотрит, как Рыжик почему-то смеётся и качает головой, проводит рукой по его волосам медленно, боясь спугнуть. Ощущает облегчение, думает: вот теперь все будет по-другому.</p><p>— Надо бежать, ты прав, надо забыть Нину, оставить все эти глупые чувства в прошлом, — вдруг произносит Рыжик и улыбается. — Не буду мучать ее и бедного Адама.<br/>
— Не волнуйся, они прекрасно со всем справляются. Думай лучше о себе.</p><p>Рыжик кивает и так и остаётся лежать, почти не двигаясь, а потом закрывает глаза. Майлз не уверен, уснул ли он, но продолжает медленно перебирать его волосы.</p><p>Он наблюдает за другими гостями, будто зритель в театре, смотрит, как одна сцена сменяет другую, как люди несутся в разные стороны, сталкиваются, разговаривают. Все продолжается, как и прежде, но он ощущает, что для него что-то изменилось. Майлз откидывает голову назад и тоже прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Рыжик медленно дышит, все-таки заснув.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and everyone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рыжик!</p><p>Он вздрагивает, услышав своё имя, и поворачивается резко и быстро — он делает так всегда, если не знает, как отреагировать и чего ожидать от собеседника.</p><p>К нему подбегает Адам, на ходу поправляя пиджак, и улыбается, и будто бы ищет что-то взглядом.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Адам.</p><p>Рыжик старался ни с кем не ссориться, сохранять нейтралитет и просто заводить новых знакомых. Но только идиот бы не заметил, что Адам с самого начала смотрел на него подозрительно, вставал ближе только для того, чтобы отгородить Нину, если и улыбался, то скорее снисходительно, чем дружелюбно. Будто бы старался одним взглядом сказать: «Ты, может, и хороший человек, но здесь тебе ничего не светит». Рыжик идиотом не был, поэтому тоже с самого начала просто принял это как данность.</p><p>Но сейчас Адам улыбается широко, смотрит на него как на старого друга и немного нервно все ещё поправляет пиджак.</p><p>— Я… Может быть, это будет невежливо с моей стороны, но просто хочу все прояснить. Я знаю, у тебя с детства были чувства к Нине, она и про портрет рассказывала. Но сейчас, если я, конечно, не ошибаюсь, ты уже почти отпустил её? Верно? — Адам не даёт ему ответить. — Дело в том, что я практически получил очень крупную сумму денег, этого вполне хватит на свадьбу. И я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не будешь… мешать нам. Нам с Ниной.</p><p>Странно. Возможно, не так давно Рыжик бы разозлился или ушёл, так ничего и не ответив. Возможно даже предложил бы Адаму оставить их с Ниной в покое и уехать куда подальше. Но не сегодня, не сейчас.</p><p>— Я счастлив, что Нина счастлива, этого вполне достаточно, — медленно произносит он, будто бы прощупывая почву. Нужно ли говорить что-то ещё?</p><p>Однако Адаму, по всей видимости, достаточно и этого. Он тут же расслабляется и улыбается ещё шире, хлопает его по плечу совсем как близкого друга, начинает что-то рассказывать.</p><p>Рыжик не вслушивается, погруженный в свои мысли. Медленно накатывает осознание, что этот самый миг — переломный. Он отпустил Нину спустя столько лет, почти дал благословение, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. Будто бы сказал: «Дети мои, живите счастливо и любите друг друга». И правда, смешно. Но ведь это правильно. Так надо было сделать давным-давно, разве нет?</p><p>— … и тем более Майлз пообещал не бросать тебя одного.<br/>— Майлз?</p><p>Рыжик улавливает только это, всего одно имя, из всего сказанного. Реагирует на него и тут же возвращается в реальный мир, на время откладывая размышления об ироничности всей этой ситуации. И Адам это знает. Усмехается, понимая, что именно привлекло внимание собеседника.</p><p>В такой момент — провалиться бы сквозь землю, уйти подальше и больше ни за что не обсуждать свои личные дела или переживания. Но Рыжик замирает и внимательно смотрит на Адама, ожидая пояснения.</p><p>Майлз. Майлз. Майлз.</p><p>— Да, Майлз сказал, что если мы с Ниной окончательно станем эгоистами и бросим вас всех, чтобы… как это он выразился? Чтобы предаваться любовным утехам, — Эдди закашливается, хотя сказать такое — вполне в стиле Майлза. — В общем, он с удовольствием составит тебе компанию и не бросит одного. Я бы сказал, что в Лондоне скучать совершенно невозможно, но Майлз точно сделает все веселее. Видишь, как все хорошо складывается?<br/>— Да-да, прекрасно.</p><p>Больше он ничего не может ответить, боясь раскрыть все мысли, которые разрывают его. Майлз согласен составить ему компанию. Майлз хочет проводить с ним время. Майлз…</p><p>— Я рад за вас, правда. Ты, как ни странно, подходишь ему, — Адам закуривает и говорит все это таким спокойным тоном, будто бы они обсуждают погоду.<br/>— Я… — Рыжик пытается, правда пытается, говорить так же спокойно, но голос дрожит. Он и сам боится вслух говорить о том, что происходит между ним и Майлзом, а тут его обливают холодной водой, просто толкают с обрыва и говорят «Так и так. Я все знаю, тебе пора бы тоже все признать».<br/>— Не люблю лезть в чужие дела, но ты хорошо влияешь на Майлза. Просто хотел это сказать.</p><p>Адам курит и смотрит куда-то наверх, на небо. Они стоят рядом со старым домом, с лепниной и грязными стенами, а мимо них то и дело проносятся люди. Рыжик молчит, потому что сказать что-то адекватное в этой ситуации все равно бы не получилось, и хочет уже сам закурить, когда Адам все-таки поворачивается к нему.</p><p>— Я рад, что мы поговорили. Ты хороший малый, не хотелось бы ругаться из-за Нины, — он бросает окурок и протягивает руку. — Мне пора бежать, но, думаю, мы увидимся завтра у Агаты, да?</p><p>Рыжик пожимает его руку и слабо кивает, а Адам уже растворяется в толпе.</p><p>Наконец расслабиться и облокотиться на стенку кажется хорошей идеей, но в итоге Рыжик лишь стукается головой и матерится себе под нос. Это явно не его день. В голове крутиться лишь один вопрос. Что лучше: сказать? Или оставить все как есть, умереть, так и не зная, что ответил бы ему Майлз?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нина ставит свою чашку на столик, хитро улыбается и отходит к телефону. Майлз смеётся и наблюдает, как девушка старательно изображает из себя то ли горничную, то ли какую-то свою подругу. По её улыбке, по движению пальцев, которые то и дело теребят подол халата, по голосу сразу ясно — на том конце провода Адам.<p>— Дорогой, ты серьезно? Тебе все-таки вернут деньги? — Нина ненадолго замолкает, вслушиваясь, а потом смеётся. — Свадьба? Да ладно тебе, сколько раз уже обещал. Даже Рыжик одобрил? Никогда не думала, что мне понадобится его согласие, но ты молодец. Адам, дорогой, у меня Майлз в гостях, проезжал мимо и решил заглянуть, так что не хочу заставлять его ждать… Да, да, увидимся завтра у Агаты.</p><p>Для Майлза Нина была то слишком громкой, то слишком фальшивой, то слишком навязчивой. Конечно же, Майлз никогда не считал себя глупым и прекрасно понимал, что Нина больше всего похожа на него самого, может быть, поэтому они частенько и ругались — оба слишком упрямые. Но тем не менее постепенно Нина так или иначе стала его подругой, и с каждым месяцем Майлз узнавал её все лучше, учился понимать её смех и интонации, движения и не такие заметные смены настроения.</p><p>Нина улыбается, но новость о свадьбе будто бы и не затрагивает её, будто бы не в её недалёком будущем красуется белое платье и фата.</p><p>— У Адама все-таки появились деньги? — начинает издалека Майлз. Спросить хочется о многом, но Нина в любом случае сама будет болтать обо всем подряд.<br/>— Да, говорит, ему наконец отдадут деньги, которые он выиграл. Представляешь? — Нина усаживается обратно в кресло и берет в руки чашку, медленно делая глоток чая. — Может, так и до свадьбы дойдёт дело.</p><p>Она и сама не верит в это, думает Майлз. Для неё свадьба — почти такое же далекое и нереальное событие, как и для него. Нина качает головой, будто бы отгоняет мысли о возможной женитьбе, и вдруг так хитро-хитро улыбается.</p><p>— А ещё Адам говорил с Рыжиком. Тот пожелал нам счастья, долгой совместной жизни и далее по списку.</p><p>Для Нины это повод перевести разговор, а для Майлза — возможность не расспрашивать о Рыжике самому. Внутри он почти ликует, потому что, как бы глупо это ни было, весь этот разговор ему был важен по большей части из-за одного этого упоминания Эдди.</p><p>Нина молчит, выжидает, старается встретиться с Майлзом взглядом. Ей интересно и как всегда хочется узнать все самые скандальные новости в числе первых.</p><p>Майлз прикрывает глаза на секунду.</p><p>— Хорошие пожелания, но вам ещё и понадобится очень много удачи в совместной жизни, если хочешь услышать моё мнение, — Нина тут же шлёпает его по руке. — А что-то ещё Рыжик говорил?<br/>— Не знаю. Но как я поняла, Адам постарался показать, что рад за вас двоих.</p><p>Майлз ставит чашку чая на стол, чтобы не дай бог не разлить жидкость на новый ковёр. Смеяться от всей этой ситуации или плакать, непонятно, думает он. Каждый разговор только больше запутывает его. Каждый человек, который вмешивается и пытается поговорить с ним о ситуации с Рыжиком, все только усложняет. Будто бы что-то вообще происходит.</p><p>— Дорогая, не знаю, чему тут радоваться. Между нами ровным счетом ничего нет, — наконец выдаёт он.</p><p>Нина смотрит на него удивлённо, прикусывает губу, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.</p><p>— Прости, я просто привыкла, что у тебя все так быстро происходит. Ну, ты понимаешь. Сам всегда говорил, перед тобой сложно устоять.</p><p>Он не смог бы её поправить — это ведь чистая правда. Только в этот раз все неуловимо изменилось, будто бы Майлз наконец понял, что вот этого человека не обязательно сразу же тащить в постель, чтобы он задержался хотя бы ненадолго. Чтобы хотя бы немного заинтересовать, дать повод остаться.</p><p>— Рыжик… Все сложно. Я не хотел бы, чтобы все закончилось как обычно, — слова даются сложно, но Нина в кой то веки слушает молча, не перебивая. — Сам не понимаю, как так вышло.</p><p>В комнате громко тикают часы. Все остальные звуки приглушены, закрытые окна не пропускают шум машин и людей, но часы медленно отсчитывают минуты. Нина отвечает не сразу, смотрит уже на пустую чашку, вдруг становясь совсем серьёзной, взрослой, какой Майлз видит её так редко. Снова дотрагивается до его ладони, но теперь крепко сжимает её.</p><p>— Майлз, милый, я и не думала, что у тебя такие серьёзные намерения… Но, знаешь, сейчас все встаёт на свои места. Я бы посоветовала тебе не бояться. Правда. Рыжик тебя не оттолкнёт, он просто сам иногда не видит очевидного. Глупенький, вот и все. За мной сколько лет бегал, хотя сдалась я ему, верно?</p><p>Майлз усмехается и чувствует, что сейчас они с Ниной и правда очень похожи, понимают друг друга почти без слов. Редкость, что тут скажешь. Такой момент разрушать не хочется, но Майлз уже цепляется за слова «Он тебя не оттолкнёт».</p><p>— Уверена? — уточнять вопрос не нужно, потому что сейчас, в эту секунду, Нина поймёт его и так.<br/>— Конечно. Так что не расстраивайся лишний раз и используй своё обаяние. Ты же можешь.</p><p>Они сидят за столиком, пьют ещё чай, разговаривают уже о чем-то обыденном, но оба чувствуют какое-то странное единение. Чай следует бы заварить заново, но это совсем не важно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вечера у Агаты всегда были самыми шикарными и обсуждаемыми. Ни на одном празднике не собиралось такое большое количество золотой молодёжи, никуда журналисты не хотели проникнуть так яро, как в дом Агаты. Сливки общества, как говорила сама девушка, потом, конечно же, добавляя «ужасные алкоголики, когда-нибудь, ну правда, и оргию устроят». Но это только придавало скандальности вечеринкам, что никогда не было лишним.<p>Агата наблюдает, как гости разбредаются, танцуют, пьют, и чувствует себя на своём месте. Поправляет макияж, глядя в большое, в полный рост, зеркало, и направляется к Майлзу. Тот стоит с бокалом шампанского и оглядывается по сторонам. Совсем потерянный, думает Агата.</p><p>— Милый мой, ну и что ты здесь делаешь совсем один? — она привычно берет его под локоть, уводя ближе к столам с закусками. Алкоголь это хорошо, но она не ела с самого утра.<br/>— Я только что разговаривал с Адамом вообще-то, а потом искал тебя.<br/>— Меня? А точно не одного очаровательного молодого человека с усами и дурацкой привычкой везде и всем показывать фокусы с картами?</p><p>Майлз легонько толкает её локтем, но это только ещё больше смешит Агату, которая в итоге давится бутербродом и уже почти задыхается, но смеяться не перестаёт.</p><p>— Агата, ну что ты творишь?<br/>— Мой дом, могу делать все, что захочу, — девушка на секунду замирает, раздумывая, а потом довольно выдаёт. — А сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты уже перестал ходить с лицом несчастного влюблённого, пошёл и поговорил с Рыжиком. Нормально поговорил. Ну или можете перейти сразу к более активной части, только умоляю, не заходите в комнаты в правом крыле!</p><p>Агата привычно уворачивается от очередной попытки Майлза то ли защекотать её, то ли стукнуть. Они все это уже проходили.</p><p>Майлз наконец успокаивается в своих попытках так или иначе отомстить подруге и достаёт сигарету.</p><p>— Хочу выйти на воздух. Подальше от шума. И от тебя, Агата. Когда вернусь, пусть рояль будет свободен. У меня сегодня настроение что-нибудь сыграть.<br/>— Я об этом позабочусь, — Майлз уже почти уходит, когда Агата вдруг окликает его. — Дорогой, я до этого была совершенно серьёзна. Хочу, чтобы вы с Рыжиком уже поговорили и обсудили свои отношения.<br/>— Никаких отношений нет и…<br/>— Вот именно, нет, а давно пора.</p><p>Майлз ничего не говорит вслух, но кивает.</p><p>Агате хватает и этого. Майлз упрям, а ещё не привык к тому, что в своих собственных чувствах надо разбираться, а уж тем более подталкивать к этому кого-то ещё. Веселая парочка из них выйдет, думает Агата и улыбается.</p><p>Она видит Рыжика сразу же, как тот заходит в гостиную. Хочет уже позвать его, но тот почти сразу направляется в её сторону. Уверенным шагом, быстро, будто бы и на раздумья время ему совсем не нужно.</p><p>— Агата, здравствуй. Ты Майлза не видела?<br/>— Дорогуша, значит, я тебе совсем не нужна? — Рыжик запинается, слегка краснея, и начинает что-то объяснять, но Агата лишь машет рукой и улыбается. — Я шучу, шучу. Майлз только что ушёл. На балкон, наверное.</p><p>С Рыжика будто бы тут же спадает вся уверенность и решимость, с которой он шагал к ней. Он откидывает голову и опирается спиной на стену.</p><p>— Я просто хотел поговорить с ним. Но видимо после.<br/>— После чего?</p><p>Рыжик совсем теряется, оглядываясь вокруг. После танцев. После одного бокала шампанского. После того, как разберусь сам в себе. Вариантов много, но в итоге он тихо говорит что-то совсем глупое.</p><p>— После того, как я спрошу, как у тебя дела?</p><p>Агата широко улыбается.</p><p>— У меня все отлично. А тебе после точно стоит поговорить с Майлзом. Он и сам тебя искал, правда-правда. Просто никто из вас не решается сделать первый шаг, вот и вся проблема. А ведь… — она смотрит на него внимательно, будто бы способна подметить каждую деталь, каждую мысль в его взгляде. — Если не после, то когда?</p><p>Эдди кивает, сам того не замечая. Агата все знает. Не потому что ей кто-то рассказал, она просто понимает его, чувствует его смятение и немой вопрос: что же делать? Рыжику это в Агате ужасно нравится. Она не задаёт много вопросов, потому что и так все понимает; за шутками обязательно скрывается хороший совет, а за доброй улыбкой — поддержка. Агата — ангел, иначе не скажешь.</p><p>— Значит, я пойду на балкон?<br/>— Иди уже, Майлз долго ждать не будет.</p><p>Агата пьёт шампанское, наблюдая, как Рыжик пробирается между людей. Может быть, в этот раз он поговорит с Майлзом о своих чувствах. Да, обязательно, так и будет. Иначе зачем вообще устраивать неожиданные вечеринки?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Майлз скрещивает руки на груди, буквально заставляя себя согреться. Он уже давно докурил, ему холодно, но возвращаться назад он отказывается. Там будет совсем невозможно все это терпеть. Майлз смотрит вниз, на гостей, которые все подъезжают и подъезжают.<p>— Не хотел тебе мешать, но решил, что лучше сразу поговорить, — раздаётся сзади, и Майлзу не надо оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто стоит за ним.</p><p>Странно, но он узнает даже шаги, не просто голос. Слышит, как Рыжик подходит сзади, слышит его дыхание, а сам совсем замирает, боясь спугнуть его.</p><p>— Поговорить о чем?</p><p>Майлз наконец оборачивается и ведёт плечом, улыбаясь. Он всегда улыбается, уверенно, широко, лишь в глазах чуть виднеется удивление, недоумение. Рыжик стоит напротив и смотрит на него совсем пристально, сам пока что не зная, что сказать или сделать.</p><p>— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, Майлз.</p><p>Это обрубает все вопросы, оставляя только одну мысль, которая ещё чуть-чуть и разорвёт его на части. Сейчас они поговорят. Сейчас все решится. Сейчас Майлз поймёт, что этот раз оказался ещё хуже, чем все его предыдущие романы…</p><p>Рукам вдруг становится теплее, и Майлз вскидывает голову. Рыжик держит его за руки и смотрит почти умоляюще.</p><p>Улыбаться, так уверенно как обычно, сил уже нет, но Майлз точно знает, что Рыжик ищет поддержки, подтверждения, что он все понял правильно.</p><p>Людей вокруг совсем нет, они все внутри, танцуют и веселиться, понятия не имея, что происходит здесь. Балкон пуст, и Майлз наклоняется ближе, почти касаясь носом щеки Эдди.</p><p>— Глупенький. Не надо мучить нас обоих загадками. Либо говори, либо действуй, — он произносит это совсем тихо, без обычной драматичности. И улыбается по-настоящему.</p><p>Рыжик медлит всего секунду, а потом сокращает оставшееся расстояние и целует его.</p><p>Майлз выдыхает и смеётся в поцелуй, счастливо, обескураженно и свободно. Прижимает Эдди ближе, хотя все равно кажется, что этого недостаточно. Недостаточно ладоней, которые зарываются ему в идеально уложенные волосы, недостаточно губ, которые целуют теперь уже все подряд — уголок рта, щеки, а после шею, Майлзу хочется все больше.</p><p>— Я долго не мог понять, что со мной происходит. А теперь все так ясно, — выпаливает Рыжик, приподнимая голову.<br/>— И что же тебе ясно?<br/>— Это все ты. Нина была каким-то детским увлечением, наваждением, если хочешь. Но ты… Все намного серьезнее. Я же смотрел на всех этих гостей каждый вечер и только думал, что, может, они все тебя и обожают, боготворят, хотят узнать получше, но я обязан завладеть твоим вниманием. Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Чтобы ты улыбался и рассказывал обо всем на свете. Может, даже молчал, потому что нам даже неловко вместе не бывает.</p><p>Майлз знает, что улыбается сейчас совсем глупо, но сдержаться не может.</p><p>— Эдди, это все больше становится похоже на предложение руки и сердца.</p><p>Рыжик заливается краской, но не отодвигается, лишь снова берет ладони Майлза в свои руки.</p><p>— Не предложение, конечно, но на признание вполне потянет.</p><p>Он неловко смеётся, но совсем недолго, потому что на этот раз уже Майлз целует его. Медленно, тягуче и очень-очень приятно.</p><p>Удивительно, что на балкон никто не выходит, проносится в голове у Рыжика, но разве это важно? Ведь если Майлз обнимает его так уверенно, не стесняется и не вздрагивает от каждого шороха, целует будто бы делал это уже тысячу раз, значит, это правильно. Значит, так и должно быть. Они должны стоять здесь, этой ночью, и вот так глупо смеяться, держась за руки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Барабанная дробь — я все-таки дописала этот фанфик. Но не волнуйтесь, это точно не последняя моя работа с моими любимыми рылз! Куда уж я без них </p><p>Эту главу, последнюю и вроде бы самую длинную, я писала на одном дыхании, под музыку, да ещё и с таким весёлым настроением, что оставила уж две отсылки на «Назови меня своим именем» (думаю, они довольно заметны, но вообще можете ради интереса и поискать). Надеюсь, такое завершение впишется в весь фанфик и даже через несколько дней или недель я буду им довольна. Люблю весь фандом и хочу сказать большое спасибо ещё раз. Ребята, вы лучшие!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>